Rebellion 2017
Rebellion (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the UWF. It took place on December 13th, 2017. The event took place in Seattle, Washington. It was the first, and to date only, UWF Rebellion event, and served as the first UWF pay-per-view since the federation's October 2017 collapse. Three matches were contested on the main card. In the main event, Sheamus last eliminated Chris Jericho to win the UWF Championship in Aztec Warfare. On the undercard, Vampiro retained his Intercontinental Championship against Sin Cara, and Marty Scurll defeated Dalton Castle to win the Television Championship, his first title reign in the UWF. Storylines On the November 6th episode of Revolution, Ethan Carter III announced the return of the UWF, and in turn, the federation's first pay-per-view - Rebellion. Carter awarded the UWF Championship to Dolph Ziggler, who had been reigning International Champion prior to the UWF's collapse, and announced an Aztec Warfare match for the UWF Championship, in which twenty of the UWF's superstars would fight in a countdown elimination pin-and-submission match. Chris Jericho, who had earned a "special opportunity" during the previous iteration of the UWF, was announced as the twentieth and final entrant in Aztec Warfare. This would later be disproven during the match itself by a surprise twenty-first entrant. On the November 6th episode of Revolution, Sin Cara, Adam Cole, and Sheamus won their respective triple-threat matches to compete on the next week's edition of Revolution for the number one contendership to the Intercontinental Championship. On November 15th, Sin Cara, with assistance from Titus Worldwide associate Titus O'Neil, pinned Sheamus to earn a match against champion Vampiro at Rebellion. On the November 15th episode of Revolution, Marty Scurll pinned Dalton Castle. On November 22nd, Castle pinned Zach Ryder to win the Television Championship, his first title reign in the UWF. The next week, Carter announced that Scurll, as a reward for his recent success, would receive a match against Castle at Rebellion for the Television Championship. Event Preliminary matches The show kicked off with Renee Young interviewing Mr. Kennedy, who was confident in a victory in Aztec Warfare. Then, Marty Scurll boldly dedicated his eventual victory to the UWF fans. The feed then went to Chris Jericho, who spoke to a doctor about potential mental issues. The first match of the night saw Marty Scurll force Dalton Castle to tap out to the Crossface Chickenwing, earning Scurll his first Television Championship and ending Castle's reign at 22 days. Following the match, Castle went straight to EC3 to request a rematch at the next Revolution. The second match saw Vampiro pin Sin Cara following a Nail in the Coffin to retain the Intercontinental Championship. Before the match, Vampiro prophecized becoming double-champion at Rebellion, and had thus far achieved half of his vision. Backstage, Sheamus spoke about what it means to be a fighter. Later, UWF Champion Dolph Ziggler declared himself the greatest of all time, with his title to prove it. Finally, Kurt Angle is seen hyping up his protege Seth Rollins heading into Aztec Warfare. Main event Aztec Warfare started with Cesaro and Vampiro. Drew Gulak entered third and was immediately eliminated by Vampiro by submission with a sharpshooter. Austin Aries entered fourth and was also eliminated by Vampiro after a Nail in the Coffin on a trash can. Buddy Murphy entered fifth, but was eliminated by submission by Marty Scurll, who entered sixth, with a Crossface Chickenwing. Sheamus, The Brian Kendrick, Dalton Castle, and Velveteen Dream entered seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth respectively, with the latter quickly eliminated by pinfall after a Bang-A-Rang from Castle. UWF Champion Dolph Ziggler entered eleventh and cleared the ring, nearly eliminating Sheamus after a Zig-Zag. Dan Lawrence and Christian entered twelfth and thirteenth, with the latter assisting Sheamus in eliminating Kendrick with a Brogue Kick. Bobby Roode, Sin Cara, and Mr. Kennedy entered fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth, with Kennedy pinning Christian after a Mic Check. Adam Cole entered seventeenth. Meanwhile, Vampiro chokeslamed both Lawrence and his partner Markus Crane through the Spanish Announce Table, following it up with the elimination of Lawrence. Seth Rollins entered eighteenth, followed by Fandango at nineteenth, who was quickly eliminated by Vampiro off of a chair shot to the head. Rollins eliminated Sin Cara after a pedigree almost simultaneously with Chris Jericho entering the match twentieth. Jericho entered the match with his sights set on Cole, eliminating him after a Codebreaker, before moving on to Ziggler himself. Meanwhile, Castle challenged Scurll, and for the second time in the night tapped out to the Crossface Chickenwing. Stephanie McMahon entered the arena, announcing The Great Khali as a surprise twenty-first entrant. Cesaro immediately uppercut Khali, sending him off the ropes for a Ziggler superkick into a Rollins springboard knee to the head. Khali stumbled into a Codebreaker from Jericho, followed by multiple successive chair shots to the back from Vampiro. Scurll snapped the fingers of Khali, who kneeled in pain to open himself up to a Brogue Kick from Sheamus, followed by a Kenton Bomb from Kennedy. Everyone watched as Roode hit a Glorious DDT on Khali, pinning him and destroying the last remnant of the original UWF. The remaining nine superstars went after each other. Roode set up for a Glorious DDT on Vampiro, but Ziggler capitalized with a Zig-Zag and a pin on Roode. Scurll, after a distraction from Hornswoggle, got hit with a Green Bay Plunge by Kennedy for an elimination of the Television Champion. Kennedy was then eliminated by a Neutralizer from Cesaro, who was then eliminated by a Nail in the Coffin from Vampiro, who was then eliminated by a Curb Stomp from Rollins, who was then eliminated by a Zig-Zag from Ziggler, who was then by both Jericho and Sheamus with the Walls of Jericho and a Camel Clutch respectively and simultaneously, After much back-and-forth fighting, Sheamus pinned Jericho following a Brogue Kick to win Aztec Warfare and the UWF Championship for the first time in his career. Aftermath On the December 27th episode of Revolution, during Sheamus' celebration, Dolph Ziggler, whom Sheamus eliminated en route to a UWF Championship victory in Aztec Warfare, interrupted and challenged Sheamus to a rematch, this time in singles action. The next week, Ethan Carter III made the match official for Judgment Day. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Bobby Roode attacked Chris Jericho after the latter's match against Dolph Ziggler. On January 3rd, Roode explained that his attack on Jericho was a statement of frustration against both Jericho and EC3, with the former receiving multiple opportunities from the latter with no results. That night, Carter announced a grudge match between the two at Judgment Day. At Rebellion, Cesaro eliminated Mr. Kennedy from the Aztec Warfare match. On the January 3rd episode of Revolution, Kennedy appeared on commentary during a tag team match between the team of Cesaro and Sheamus and the team of Adam Cole and Vampiro, trash-talking Cesaro throughout the match. The next week, Cesaro challenged Kennedy to a match at Judgement Day, which was later accepted and made official. At Rebellion, Seth Rollins eliminated Vampiro from the Aztec Warfare match. After earning back-to-back wins against Adam Cole and Mr. Kennedy, Ethan Carter III announced Rollins as the number one contender to Vampiro's Intercontinental Championship. The two episodes of Revolution following Rebellion saw The Miz defeat former Television Champion Dalton Castle and current champion Marty Scurll in consecutive weeks, earning a place in the Television Championship match along with the former champion Castle and Scurll in a triple-threat match. Results 1 Given the double-teamed nature of the elimination of Dolph Ziggler, half of an elimination is given to both Sheamus and Chris Jericho.